Ethan and Elise
by MarcelinaRose
Summary: Ethan Scarlet, Son of Titania, is currently experiencing difficult situations in his life. He's bothered by the fact that many people believe he will be the next Titania, but no one knows the secret he and his mother had kept from the guild for a long time, and it had all started with the man who left them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sounds of blades clashing rang throughout the guild hall as the members watched one of the strongest female wizards spar against a small boy with short, red hair and a face similar to hers. Surprisingly, the boy was keeping his ground against the wizard, and a few wizards were impressed. They whispered to each other, saying things like "Yep, just like his mother," or "Look how much he's improved." The truth was, the boy hated being compared to his mother.

The boy dodged another attack from the wizard before charging his twin blades at her. She blocked it with her sword, grabbing his arm and flipping him on his back, making him fall to the floor with a loud thud. He winced at the impact, both blades slipping from his fingers. "You still have a lot to learn." He looked up to see the wizard holding her hand out to help him to his feet. He took her hand and stood up, the blades scattered on the floor evaporating from sight. "Guess I still need some more practice," He started to head for a small group of children that looked around his age before turning to the woman. "Next time, don't hold back, Mother."

"So you noticed." He nodded before joining the other kids as the woman sat at the bar, re-equipping out of her armor. "You really should go easy on him, Erza," A white-haired woman handed the wizard a slice of strawberry short-cake with a smile. "He can possibly get hurt. He's only six years old."

"I was holding back a little," The wizard who was named Erza took a bite of her cake, letting out a sigh. "He won't get hurt if I'm careful. I want him to learn."

"I know," The woman replied as she served drinks to a table of wizards. "That's just like you, Erza."

The small boy rubbed his arm while sitting at a table with four other children: one was a girl with pink hair in a pair of pigtails, and brown eyes, two of them were a pair of male twins with dark blue hair and sky blue eyes, and the youngest was a girl with white hair and sky blue eyes. "Did you get beaten by Ms. Erza again?" One of the twins asked, and the red-head nodded. "You do know you're not gonna beat her, right?" The other twin reminded him.

"It doesn't hurt to try," The boy replied. "Besides, I wasn't trying to beat her. I wanted to see how strong I've gotten."

"And you did that by losing to Ms. Erza." The boy sent a glare towards the pink-haired girl and she tensed up in fear. She stared at the small white kitten peacefully asleep in her lap and stayed silent before leaving the table to joined a girl with black spiky hair who sat with her parents. The boy sighed and placed his chin on the table with his arms stretched out. He turned to the twins. "So what about your parents? How are they doing?"

"They're on a mission right now," One of the twins replied. "But John and I couldn't go with them since it was dangerous."

"They are two of the strongest members of Fairy Tail," The twin known as John said to him. "They'll be fine."

"If you say so." His twin replied, dropping a few ice cubes into the glass in front of him. The small silverette girl passed the red-head a small slice of cake. He stared at it before pulling the plate closer to him, and took a bite. "I know how much you like cake," The girl replied. "Just like-" She cut herself off when she saw him give her a look. She backed away before bowing to him. "I-I'm sorry." She quickly made her way towards her mother. The twins gave each other a look before nodding and leaving the table as well, leaving the red-head boy alone.

As he ate his cake in silence, he could hear the whispers filtering throughout the hall; whispers about him and his mother. He hated how people talked about him, always comparing him to his mother. Everyone he met, he was always referred to as the son of Titania, even by his fellow guild mates. Most of them called him Titania Jr., Mini Erza, Chibi Erza, but there were a few, besides his mother, who knew him as Ethan Scarlet.

Indeed there were some things similar to him and his mother: appearances, magic, and weapon-wielding, but because of those similarities, people thought that he was exactly like his mother, but that's not the case. There are a few things that make him different from his mother: instead of loving cake like his mother, Ethan prefers chocolate or other sweets, instead of wielding a sword, he wields twin blades, feeling as though he's more comfortable with a smaller weapon, and unlike his mother, he has a type of magic that he can't yet control.

"One day he'll take his mother's place as Titania."

At that moment, Ethan stood up, slamming his hands on the table, having the entire guild hall go silent. He moved away from the table and started to head for the entrance to the guild while everyone stared. "He's even as scary as his mother."

A knife was thrown in Wakaba's direction the moment he spoke, followed by a glare from the small boy. The man gulped before the boy made his way out of the guild.

* * *

Ethan slightly pushed himself on the swing, staring at the ground. He tried to ignore what his fellow guild members said about him and his mother. He felt the wind blow through his hair and he lightly shivered; it was getting cold, so he couldn't stay for long. Opening his inventory, he searched through the thicker jackets and light scarves. He saw a light blue scarf that was titled "For Big Brother". Smiling, he clicked the scarf and had it wrapped around his neck.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around to see his mother with a smile on her face, chocolate bar in hand. "Here." Slowly, the boy grabbed the bar from her fingers, before taking a silent bite. He lightly swung his legs with a small sigh before Erza pulled him out of the swing. "Let's go home."

Ethan nodded as he followed her back to Fairy Hills, his small hand clutched inside of hers. As they passed the shops and cafes, he avoided eye contact with anyone who saw them, and his eyes glanced at a small black teddy bear with small red eyes and a red ribbon tied around its neck, sitting on a stand inside of a toy shop. Erza stopped, gazed at her child, then gazed at the bear. "Now I remember. You promised."

Ethan nodded as the memory flooded back to him.

 _"It's so pretty. I wish I could have it."_

 _"I can't buy it. It cost too much jewel."_

 _"Can you buy it for me one day?"_

 _"Yeah. When I have enough, I'll buy it for you. Promise."_

Ethan walked out of the store, bear in hand, to see his mother waiting for him. "Don't get anything on it, or she won't be happy."

"I know," He replied before starting to walk ahead of her. "She'll be mad at me for a while if I did." Erza smiled at him and pulled him back so they walked the same pace. The boy clutched the bear tightly while chewing on the last bit of his chocolate bar, a smile growing on his face as he remembered who he was giving this little bear to. He felt his mother ruffle his hair and he pouted. "Don't do that; I'm not a child anymore."

"You're my child," She corrected him. "And you always will be." She looked back at the guildhall on the hill, giving a look of disappointment. "If only they know you're not going to be like me."

"Just because you're my mother, that doesn't mean I'll be the same as you," He replied while staring at the tiled road underneath him. "Even she's compared to that wretched excuse for a father." He winced when he felt the hand on his head grip his hair tightly. Lifting his head, his eyes widened to see his mother's glare. Never had he seen her have that expression on her face; it frightened him to actually see her with that expression, especially if she's giving it to him.

Erza lets him go with a sigh, placing a hand on her hip and closing her eyes. "I don't want you calling him that, because it's not true."

"But Mother, he left us-"

"He had no choice," She cut him off with that statement and lifted her head, her eyes opening halfway. "He didn't want to leave, but he had to in order to protect us and the guild." She turned back to the child beside her. "I don't want to hear another word of this. Now let's go home."

As she started to walk away, Ethan kept a short distance from her, his bangs shielding his eyes full of hatred. He would never forgive the man who caused his mother so much pain long ago, the man he refused to call family, the man who made him change his last name to Scarlet so there would be no relation of the two, the man who took away someone precious to him. This was also the man who gave him the uncontrollable magic he possesses within him.

Looking up to his mother, he wondered how she could love such a man who could do so much harm. But he ignored the matter, knowing that it wouldn't change anything.

 **Me: So what do you think of this first chapter? In all honesty, I like this better than my first Fairy Tail fic, which I deleted a long time ago because the writing was pure shit. Anyway I've been trying to write another Fairy Tail fic to make up for the one I deleted, which was about Natsu and Lucy's daughter and her adventures at the guild, and then I'm like "Hey, why not write a story about Erza's kid?" So that's how this story got started.**

 **Anyway about that man Ethan mentioned, who do you guys think it is? It should be kinda obvious to everyone who loves this pairing as much as I do and it's the only pairing I deem canon with Erza because of a special little scene that made us scream out of pure joy and then flip tables.**

 **So if you like this story so far, don't forget to follow, favorite, and most importantly, review and tell me what you think. It'll help this story spread across the web and until the next chapter, peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ethan sat quietly in his room back at Fairy Hills, reading one of the short chapter books he borrowed from Levy's daughter, Liddy, and clutching the small teddy bear in one arm. He flipped the page with an irritated sigh, his mind still on the discussion he and his mother had earlier. Closing his eyes, he thought of the conversation that his mother and that man had a couple of years ago, remembering the next day when he was nowhere to be seen, only to see him walk out the front door. He clenched his arm and lowered his head, curling up into a tiny ball.

A knock was heard from the door, making him sit up. "Come in." He called. The door opened only for Liddy to step in, closing the door behind her. "Mommy wants to make sure all of my books are in order, so I'm gonna need that one back." She pointed to the one in his arms. Ethan closed the book before standing up and handing it to her. She nodded to him as a sign of thanks before lowering her head. "You know, I'm still confused on how you don't have a Daddy."

"Don't you remember what I said?" Ethan asked her. "My mother was fighting a wizard and she was cursed. I'm the result of that curse."

"I know but that's what I mean," Liddy replied. "I don't know if it's really a curse. You smell different from Ms. Erza. Well what I mean to say is you do smell like her, but there's another smell that's covering it."

 _That's the daughter of a Dragon Slayer for ya._ Ethan thought to himself before setting the bear onto his pillow. "Maybe it's the smell of the wizard who cursed her."

"But it doesn't have an evil smell to it."

"Look," The red-head gave her a stern glance. "My mother told me it was a curse. If she said it was a curse, then it was a curse. She's not someone who would lie."

"I know," Liddy crossed her arms. "But here's what really bothers everyone. Ms. Erza had the same curse four years ago. If the results were the same as the first time, then wouldn't she have had a second baby?" Ethan froze and stared at her, clenching one of his fists. The two of them stood in silence for a minute, the small boy lowering his head. He was surprised at her theory, but was expecting this with her being the only daughter of the one and only Levy McGarden along with being the successor to Black Steel Gajeel.

"So am I right?" Liddy's statement snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned back into her direction. He sighed and placed a hand on his hip. "You're overthinking it. You're so like your mother."

"Hey! My mommy's one of the smartest wizards in the guild!" Liddy retorted back with a small glare. The red-head shrugged before sitting down in a nearby chair. "Yes yes I know. Now go take that book back to her before she starts hunting you down. You know how she is about books." The small ravenette gave him one last glance before turning her heel and walking out of the room. Ethan sighed as he heard the door close before falling back onto his bed with a loud sigh. He shivered and rubbed his arms, slightly wincing when he rubbed a certain way. The small boy looked down at the sleeves that covered his arms, a small glare growing on his face. Sitting up, he headed towards the bathroom to see if he could wash away a bit of the pain he was feeling.

Closing the bathroom door behind him, he slowly pulled his shirt above his head before turning on the faucet, water spilling inside of the bathtub. Hanging his shirt on the door he stood in front of the mirror, staring at the familiar tattoo that ran down his right arm. He muttered something to himself before turning off the faucet and peeking in the cabinet only to find a small green bottle of herbs. Slowly and carefully, he poured the small bottle into the water, transforming the clear color into a light green. Placing the bottle back into the cabinet, he stripped off the rest of his clothing, hung it on the door along with his shirt before stepping in the tub. Once the water reached his tattoo, he let out a pained gasp and slipped, the pain growing worse as the herbal water traveled up his arm. He threw his head, almost bashing it against the wall behind him, curling his fists as the tattoo on his arm started to extend before returning to it's original state. He sighed once the pain vanished. The small boy closed his eyes once again, relaxing his shoulders and taking in a breath. "She said this would help control my magic," He muttered. "It hurts a bit, but the more I do this, the less pain I feel when this magic takes over and I can't do anything about it." He shifted a bit, glancing overe at the tattoo. "Why was I cursed with such a thing?"

He tried to think about why he had this tattoo, but his mind went fuzzy because of the heat, and his vision became foggy from the steam. He slowly felt his eyes drop and his head lower, losing consciousness as he slid lower into the tub. Finally his mind went blank, his head and shoulders dropped, and his vision faded to black.

* * *

Erza entered her son's room when the sun was finally starting to set, looking around to see a stack of steam emitting from the bathroom. She headed into that direction and opened the door to see Ethan fast asleep in the tub with faint pink cheeks and slight breathing. She smiled before heading to his side and poking his cheek. With a small groan, the boy sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Mother?"

"You've been in here for a while," She said to him before grabbing his one and only towel hoodie and getting him to his feet. Ethan yawned and stepped out of the tub before Erza wrapped the towel around him, throwing the hood over his head as he dried off. "The Master wants to see us." He sighed as she sat in a nearby chair and pulled him into her lap. "Is it important?"

"Yes," Erza replied while loosening her grip and closing her eyes. "He's heard that my partner has returned." Ethan jerked his head up to face her with that look of hatred. The female wizard sighed at his reaction. She knew this would happen because Ethan hated that man so much. He lowered his head and pulled himself out of his mother's arms and towards his room. "Ethan-"

"I don't see how you could still love the man who betrayed us," He snapped while gripping his arm."If he was still here, she would too." She followed him back into his room and saw him on the bed, curled up in a ball. She sat next to him and placed a hand on his head. "Listen I know your hatred towards him, but you have to remember he is your-"

"I don't consider him that title. Not anymore. And I just hate how you just let him take her; You didn't do anything," He lifted his head with tears in his eyes, threatening to roll down his cheeks. "I thought you cared about us. Was I wrong?"

Erza lovingly pulled him into her arms and kissed the top of his head. "Of course I care; I've always cared about the two of you."

"Then why let her go like that?" The boy struggled not to let any tears fall, having too much pride to do so. He gripped the wizard's arm tightly, biting his lip in order to trap the sob that was currently rising in his throat. The two of them sat in silence as Erza rubbed the back of his head gently. "Let it out. It's alright."

The moment that first tear fell, Ethan hid in his mother's hold as he sobbed. Endless tears poured down his face as she held him tighter, also shedding a tear. All of the emotions that he had bottled up inside his heart released all at once; all of the sorrow and hatred he kept hidden from the world was being revealed by his tears, heard by his sobs, everything had been locked away until now.

* * *

After a while, Ethan had cried himself to sleep and Erza placed him under the covers, stroking his cheek softly as she sat on the edge of the bed. She stood up and was about to take a step forward until she felt something tug onto her skirt. She looked behind her to see her son's hand clutched onto the hem of her skirt. "Mommy, don't go." She heard him say and she smiled. "I'm not going anywhere." She sat back on the bed and stroked the side of his head. "Can you stay?"

"I'll stay with you all night." Ethan nodded before nuzzling his head into the pillow and succumbing to sleep once again. Erza silently chuckled; it's been a while since he called her "Mommy". She pulled the covers over him and he shifted around a little.

"I see you've been doing well."

Erza looked behind her to see a man step into the room through the window, carefully crawling across the bed so he wouldn't wake the sleeping child, and wrapped his arms around the wizard. "It's been so long since I've held you. I missed this feeling."

Erza leaned back as he tightened his hold, lifting her head and kissing his cheek. "And I missed you, Jellal."

 **Me: So now Jellal comes into the picture. I don't know when I'll explain what happened between him and Ethan, but I'll explain it soon. Maybe I should have added Jellal later since it's only the second chapter; I feel as though I'm rushing it. Then again, I didn't plan for this to be a long fic. I'm honestly not sure. Anyway he's here and that's all that matters. So until the next chapter I'll check you guys later.**


End file.
